Mario's power-ups
This article refers to the many different power-ups that characters such as Mario can use within the Super Mario series. In traditional gameplay environments, these power-ups are tied to the character's health and are forfeited upon taking damage. This system is typically altered in the 3D Mario titles and spin-offs. When Mario is one of the multiple playable character options, the other characters are usually able to use the same set of power-ups. However, spinoff games may give them exclusive power-ups that Mario is not seen using. Some games also have power-ups exclusive to certain characters; for instance, Super Mario Galaxy 2 gives Yoshi his own set of power-ups. Canon power-ups ''Donkey Kong'' In Donkey Kong, Mario can collect a hammer that he swings to destroy obstacles in front of him. This item only lasts for a limited time, indicated by a change in background music, which is comparable to the later Super Star. This power-up is later referenced by the Super Pickaxe in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. ''Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. introduces the traditional power-up system and four power-ups. Luigi is also able to use these power-ups. The Super Mushroom doubles the user's height, allowing them to break empty Brick Blocks. A character in Super form or better can take damage one more time, at the expense of returning to Small form. The Fire Flower lets the user throw fireballs to defeat enemies at a long range. Only 2 fireballs can be on screen at a time. Unlike in later games, taking damage in Fire form returns the character to Small form, rather than Super form. This was changed in the international releases of the following games; the more forgiving system later became series standard across all regions. The Super Star makes the user temporarily invincible, able to defeat enemies on contact without receiving damage. However, they can still lose a life by falling into a bottomless pit, water hazard, or lava, while the 1-Up Mushroom gives the user an extra life. The same result can be achieved by collecting 100 coins. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels introduces the Poison Mushroom, a "power-up" that damages the player character if used. It looks similar to the Super Mushroom but has a different color scheme. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Super Mario Bros. 2 uses a different system where the player can earn more health than their state would indicate in other games. However, at only 1 point of health, they will still appear in Small form. As playable characters in this game, Toad and Princess Peach can use power-ups. The player character can collect 5 Cherries to acquire a Super Star. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' is displayed prominently on the Super Mario Bros. 3 box art.]] Super Mario Bros. 3 reuses the traditional power-up system, introducing a variety of new power-ups, many taking the appearance of animal-themed suits that Mario would wear. This establishes a trend of each 2D game introducing a major new powerup that is heavily associated with it through promotional material. Although they are not playable in Super Mario Bros. 3 proper, characters such as Toad and Princess Peach are still shown using these power-ups in supplemental material such as television series. The Super Leaf gives the user the ears and tail of a raccoon dog, allowing them to swing the tail to destroy nearby obstacles and slow their fall. When the player character fills the Power Meter in this form, they can fly until the meter is empty. The less common Tanooki Suit affords all of the Raccoon form's abilities and lets the user turn into a stone statue to avoid or Ground Pound enemies. The P-Wing lets the player fly freely until they exit a level. The Frog Suit alters the user's movement on land and gives them greater agility underwater. The Hammer Suit lets the user throw hammers to defeat enemies, and shield themselves against fire attacks by crouching. The Goomba Shoe are found with Goombas in them and can be worn by the player, making him able to easily hop across spikes and sharp-toothed or spiky enemies, ''Super Mario Land'' Super Mario Land takes liberties with the established set of power-ups, owing to the resolution of the game world on the portable screen. The Fire Flower is replaced by the Superball Flower, which lets the user throw balls that bounce off of solid surfaces diagonally, and are not affected by gravity. The 1-Up Mushroom is cosmetically replaced by a Heart since the typical mushroom would look similar to the Super Mushroom on the Game Boy's monochrome screen. ''Super Mario World'' Super Mario World takes a more streamlined approach to power-ups. The only second-tier power-ups are the Fire Flower and the new Cape Feather, which works similarly to the Super Leaf but with a different, sail-based and partially invulnerable flying system. However, Super Mario World is also Yoshi's debut as a mount. Yoshi doesn't act as a traditional power-up; he stacks with whatever state Mario is currently in, and forces Mario to dismount upon taking damage but can still be chased after and regained. The game introduces a system in which the player can raise a Baby Yoshi to maturity across several levels by feeding it, 5 edible enemies. Depending on Yoshi's color, it will have different innate power in adult form when it holds a Koopa shell in its mouth. The P-Balloon is also introduced, which temporarily inflates the user, allowing them to float freely. Like Yoshi, this item doesn't overwrite the player character's power-up state; however, it does force them to dismount Yoshi when used. Super Mario World also introduces the Item Storage, which lets the player reserve an extra power-up for later use. The power-up can be released manually but ejects itself from the Item Storage automatically when the player character takes damage. ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins sees the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Super Star return on the Game Boy in a much more traditional form. Despite this, there are still some alterations. Fire Mario was given a feather in his cap, to differentiate the form from Super Mario on the monochrome screen. Additionally, some of the sound effects related to power-ups are different; the 1-Up doesn't use the typical melody, and the Super Star music is comprised of accelerating chiptune squeaking. The game introduces a new power-up, the Carrot, which gives the user enhanced jump height and rabbit ears with which to slow a fall. The final boss, Wario, makes use of the game's power-ups to gain additional abilities throughout the phases of the battle. His Small form, Tiny Wario, is associated with him throughout later games. ''Super Mario 64'' Super Mario 64 places much less of an emphasis on power-ups than previous games in the series. There are few returning power-ups, with some similar imagery being retooled for other aspects of the game; for instance, the Power Star, an item resembling the Super Star, is collected to unlock new levels instead of making the user invincible. Like in Super Mario Bros. 2, the player character's health is decoupled from their power-up state. The character has 8 wedges of health; different forms of damage remove different amounts of health. Unlike in Super Mario Bros. 2, the health meter has no bearing on the character's form. New power-ups take the form of 3 special caps that Mario can wear to use their abilities temporarily. They must first be unlocked by finding and pressing their respective! Switches in hidden courses. The Wing Cap allows the user to fly after Triple Jumping or shooting himself from a cannon. The Metal Cap makes the user heavier, mostly invincible, and able to walk underwater. The Vanish Cap makes the user partially immaterial and invulnerable, letting them pass through certain obstacles. Super Mario 64 DS spreads the capabilities across its multiple playable characters; upon using the Power Flower, Luigi and Wario get the abilities of the Vanish Cap and Metal Cap, respectively. Mario's Power Flower ability is Balloon Mario, which is similar to the P-Balloon from Super Mario World; however, he can also find a feather that grants him the abilities of the Wing Cap. This remake also introduces the Mega Mushroom to the main series. In Mega form, the player character temporarily becomes giant and invincible and can destroy obstacles in a combo to earn extra lives. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Super Mario Sunshine reuses the health system and general gameplay structure of Super Mario 64. Mario has no major power-ups, with the arguable exception of F.L.U.D.D.. Mario can unlock mutually exclusive Nozzles for F.L.U.D.D. to use, including the Turbo Nozzle that allows Mario to shoot forward and high speeds and the Rocket Nozzle that allow Mario to launch quickly into the air in one burst, alongside the always-available Spray Nozzle. Additionally, Yoshi returns with a new ability to spit juice with the added side effect of being unable to enter the water; Yoshis are acquired by earning enough Shine Sprites, defeating Shadow Mario, and then taking the request Fruit to the Yoshi Eggs that then appear. ''New Super Mario Bros. ''New Super Mario Bros. reuses the traditional power-up system, as well as the Item Storage from Super Mario World, which is moved to the Nintendo DS touchscreen and no longer activates automatically. The game's new power-ups mostly focus on twisting and subverting past ones; for example, the Super Star gives the user a speed boost when running. The Mega Mushroom and Mini Mushroom both change the user's size more drastically than the Super Mushroom, with the Mini form being ineffectually frail, but with floatier jumps and access to different paths. The Blue Shell lets the user curl up like a Koopa Troopa to slide around, bounce off of walls, and break obstacles such as Brick Blocks from the side; the appearance Mario takes on while wearing it forms one of the first possible callbacks to the Hammer Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Super Mario Galaxy limits Mario's health to 3 wedges, but ties it back into the power-up system with the Life Mushroom. This power-up expands Mario's maximum health to 6 wedges unless the health meter goes back down to 3 or lower. It is treated as a counterpart to the 1-Up Mushroom; Lumalee's shop gives the player a choice between one or the other. Since the game returns to using Power Stars as collectibles, the Super Star is replaced by the Rainbow Star. The game also has a greater focus on power-ups, although they are again not used in the traditional system, instead of having missions designed around their use like in Super Mario 64. The Bee Mushroom lets the user fly for a limited time, stand on special platforms, and cling to surfaces such as honeycombs. The form is forfeited if the character takes damage or touches the water; the Boo Mushroom turns the user into a Boo, letting them float and turn invisible to pass through obstacles, much like the Vanish Cap. The form is forfeited if the character takes damage or passes through bright light; the Spring Mushroom coils a spring around Mario, changing his controls entirely; he bounces around automatically, and can use high jumps to reach new areas; the Fire Flower and Ice Flower have their debut in a 3D Super Mario game, but are made into temporary abilities. The Ice form works differently than in other games, turning the user into a moving ice statue that can cover liquid surfaces with hexagonal ice tiles, while the Fire Flower's projectiles are larger than ever and can, for the first time, be used to light torches and perform other puzzle-related tasks. The Red Star gives the user a temporary Flying form, in which they can fly freely around a planetoid and Star Spin to attract coins; unlike other power-ups, the Red Star is only ever used in the main hub world, and it must be unlocked before being used, only being tied to a single Power Star. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' New Super Mario Bros. Wii puts a focus on 3 new power-ups which all work in tandem with the new multiplayer features. The Propeller Mushroom lets the user propel high into the air and slows their fall afterward; like previous flight power-ups, this ability can only be used once per jump. The Ice Flower is retooled to work as a counterpart to the traditional Fire Flower, letting the user throw iceballs to freeze enemies into a solid ice block. Depending on its size, players may be able to pick up the ice block and throw it across the ground to hit other obstacles. Breaking the ice block will defeat the enemy inside. The Penguin Suit only appears in later worlds, and affords all of the Ice Flower's abilities, with several additions; the Penguin form grants normal traction on ice, increased agility underwater much like the Frog Suit, and a belly slide ability that can break obstacles and grants partial invulnerability. Yoshi also returns as the amount, but can no longer be brought between levels, and Baby Yoshis do not return. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Super Mario Galaxy 2 carries over some, but not all, of the power-ups seen in the first Super Mario Galaxy. The Cloud Flower lets the user Star Spin to create temporary platforms below them; this ability uses clouds as ammo, with each collection of a Cloud Flower providing 3 clouds to work with; the Spin Drill lets the user drill through soft ground, rebounding off of hard obstacles in straight lines; the Rock Mushroom lets the user roll into a boulder to smash through obstacles in a manner analogous to bowling. For the first time in the main Mario series, the returning Yoshi gains power-ups of its own, in the form of Fruit that can be swallowed with its tongue, temporarily transforming it. These include Dash Yoshi powered-up from a Dash Pepper and able to run at high speeds across the water and over walls; Blimp Yoshi from a Blimp Fruit that can float in the air much like Mario with a P-Balloon; and Bulb Yoshi from a Bulb Berry that can light up hidden objects. The game's power-ups are displayed in a room inside Starship Mario. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' power-up in Super Mario 3D Land]]Super Mario 3D Land places a heavy emphasis on the Super Leaf; it returns as the game's main power-up, and many enemies use it. When the player character uses the Super Leaf in this game, they become their Tanooki form, without its flight or statue abilities. The Statue Leaf lets the player become a statue in place of the Ground Pound move. The Invincibility Leaf is an assist power-up that grants the invincible White Tanooki form. It reappears in Super Mario 3D World and is also similar to the Invincibility Mushroom introduced in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. The P-Wing reappears as a second assist item that warps the player character to the Goal Pole when used. The Boomerang Flower lets the user throw a boomerang to destroy obstacles and collect distant items, resembling the Hammer Suit. Super Mario 3D Land also introduces Boxes that are worn on the head and stack with the current power-up state. The Propeller Box, based on the Propeller Mushroom and Block from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, lets the user propel into the air and slow their descent at will. The ? Box grants coins from a large supply as the user moves around. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' New Super Mario Bros. 2 reintroduces the Super Leaf as an item that grants the Raccoon form. The Invincibility Leaf reappears, instead of granting the White Raccoon form by analogy. Due to the game's coin theme, most of the other items are based on gold and accumulating coins: the Gold Flower lets the user throw Gold Fireballs that turn blocks and enemies caught in the shockwave into coins, and the Gold Block, which is similar to the? Box from Super Mario 3D Land in that it grants up to 100 coins as the user moves around. They appear when 10 coins are claimed from a Coin Block. If the Gold Block can't be worn, it will eject a shower of coins instead. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' power-up]]New Super Mario Bros. U introduces the Super Acorn as the game's main new power-up. In Flying Squirrel form, characters can glide, cling to walls, and use a boost once per jump that leaves them prone with decreased speed. The P-Acorn is a rare item that lets the user glide and boost indefinitely. They will return to Flying Squirrel form after clearing the course. Additionally, all of the power-ups from New Super Mario Bros. Wii return, although the Propeller Mushroom and Penguin Suit are only available in the final area. 3-Up Moon's return from Super Mario World as a bonus for those using Boost Mode; Boost Mode players can also receive a Boost Star when players land on ten consecutive blocks, allowing them to kill enemies by tapping. Baby Yoshis return in three colors with their innate abilities; the Bubble Baby Yoshi can shoot bubbles to defeat enemies, the Glowing Baby Yoshi can illuminate dark areas, and the Balloon Baby Yoshi can inflate like a balloon to carry their holders upwards. In New Super Luigi U and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, Nabbit can't use any power-ups. Any that he touches are stored in his bag and converted to 1-Ups at the end of the level. New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe also introduces a new power-up in the form of the Super Crown exclusively available to Toadette that transforms her into Peachette, able to float, double jump, control as if wearing a Penguin Suit underwater, resist to slipping on ice, receive 3-Up Moons from blocks containing 1-Up Mushrooms, and start with an additional 100 seconds on the timer. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Super Mario 3D World introduces the Super Bell as one of the game's main new power-up. The characters on their Cat form can climb walls and the Goal Pole and pounce at enemies. They can also attack enemies that stand near. Much like the Invincibility Leaf, the game introduces Lucky Bell, which, besides giving the normal powers of Super Bell, adds the feature of transforming into an invincible golden statue when ground-pounding, allowing the player to collect many coins and defeat most enemies that cannot otherwise be defeated. Also, with the return of Boomerang Flower and Super Leaf, with the same moves from Super Mario 3D Land, the game introduces the Double Cherry that creates an identical clone of the character. Super Mario 3D World also reintroduces Boxes that are worn on the head and stack with the current power-up state. Alongside the return of Propeller Box and the? Box, the Light Box, and the Cannon Box make their first appearance. Goomba Masks and Potted Piranha Plants also appear in the game. Based on Blue Shells, now ordinary Koopa Shells can give the ability to the player of, if they crouch while holding one, they will enter the shell and can scoot around for a few seconds, defeating enemies and bouncing off walls. The shell will change color to match the player. Additionally, a new wearable power-up is introduced in the Goomba Ice Skate; Goombas can be found already wearing them and must be defeated before using them, at which point they will grow to match their user. The user can then glide effortlessly across the ice and defeat enemies by running through them. They resemble the Goomba Shoe from Super Mario Bros. 3]]. ''Super Mario Maker'' Super Mario Maker reintroduces the classic Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, 1-Up Mushroom, and Super Star powerups, along with some new ones as well. In the SMB theme, a special type of Mushroom was added, called the Weird Mushroom. This Mushroom allows Mario to jump to higher places he couldn’t before. Along with that, when you scan certain Amiibo, you get a Mystery Mushroom, which gives Mario a costume of the scanned Amiibo, or a Giant Mushroom when scanning a 30th Anniversary Mario Amiibo. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Super Mario Odyssey introduces Cappy, a new friend for Mario that lets him "Capture" various targets ranging from enemies to items like Binoculars. Anything without a hat that Cappy can sit upon comfortably can be Captured and allow Mario to take control of them. Other Characters Mario can use a lot of Power-Ups, but Luigi, his brother, can use the same Power-Ups. The same counts for the Toads, Princess Peach, Waluigi, and Birdo. Yoshi is also able to use some of these, but he also has a set of his own. Wario can use his unique power-ups as well as some of Mario's, as well as Reactions in the later entries of Wario Land series. He has his page on his transformations and power-ups. Some characters have their Special Power-Up; either a special item or a special transformation activated by a Power Flower. It is perhaps possible that enemies in the Super Mario series use Power-Ups as well. The Heligoomba might be the solution of an ordinary Goomba using a Propeller Mushroom, and the Super Koopa on a Beach Koopa using a Cape Feather. List of Power-Ups :Any page that has Category:Mario's Power-Ups on them will be added here automatically. Gallery Fanon Power-Ups Gallery See also *Wario's Power-Ups *Yoshi's power-ups * Category:Mario (series) Category:Transformations Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Items